


Fugitivos

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comics/Movie Crossover, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fugitives, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance, SHIELD, Spider-Man: Far From Home Trailer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Peter está enamorado de un criminal condenado, pero eso no va a detenerlo.





	Fugitivos

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un drabble de regalo, por un concurso de mi página, espero lo disfruten. (Aunque quedó demasiado largo para ser un drabble)

Sus movimientos eran sigilosos, sus manos y pies se movían de forma estratégica, pegado al techo, evadiendo las cámaras. Recordaba las horas de cambio de los agentes que vigilaban las puertas, así como sus ubicaciones, no quería pelear, ni dañar a nadie en el proceso. Era su mayor preocupación sobre ser descubierto. 

Esperó quince minutos, escondido en uno de los ductos de ventilación, desde el reloj que llevaba, logró lanzar una pequeña alarma, a unos metros de allí, para que los agentes que custodiaban la entrada se marcharan. 

Apenas los vio desaparecer, tocó el suelo y se dirigió al panel de control al lado, lo abrió conectando su reloj de muñeca. Mirando de manera nerviosa el reloj, apurándolo, sintiendo que los segundos que tardaban en hackear la puerta para abrirla y cancelar todas las cámaras de la zona interior, eran eternos. 

—¡Muy bien!  — exclamó en voz baja, cuando el pasillo se abrió para él. Verificó en su celular que la repetición en bucle de la imagen hubiera comenzando, al estar seguro avanzó dentro. 

Las celdas tenían paredes transparentes, pero cada una era diferente en su interior, estaban diseñadas especialmente para contener cada villano que albergaban. 

Pasó entre ellos, sabiendo que llamaría bastante la atención, muchos estaban allí por él, y si no era así, lo conocían. Su traje era diferente, pero seguía siendo inconfundible que era el hombre araña. 

Escuchó algunos gritos, y supo que eso llamó la atención de quien buscaba, pues al llegar... Quentin Beck ya estaba de pie, con las manos sobre el cristal.

— Vete...  — fue lo primero que escuchó al comenzar a abrir el panel de su celda cómo lo había hecho anteriormente  — … ¿No me escuchaste chico? Vete de aquí  — le volvió a insistir el hombre, golpeando la pared de cristal  — empezaré a aventar cosas, vendrán, no te voy a dejar que hagas esto.

— No, no lo harás  — respondió Peter sereno, continuando con el panel, poniendo unos códigos.  — Sé que eres inocente. 

— Soy inocente, del crimen que me acusan actualmente, pero soy culpable de muchos más. Lo sabes bien  — dijo  mirándole  con ojos cansados.

— Sé que has cambiado, no deberías estar aquí  — dejó en claro el héroe, suspirando aliviado, cuando la pared que los separaba comenzó a retraerse un costado. Desconectó el reloj y se paró frente a él  — tenemos que irnos, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Estas son instalaciones de SHIELD, no tardarán mucho en notar que me infiltré a su sistema  — apuró tomando su mano, intentando que éste avanzara, pero Beck le detuvo, le jaló para tenerlo de nuevo de frente, y llevó sus manos a alzarle un poco la máscara, lo suficiente para descubrir sus labios, le atrajo a su cuerpo,  besándole  apasionado, notando cómo el más joven se derretía entre sus brazos. 

— Peter, mi Peter  — le susurró acariciando sus mejillas, en un tono apenas audible para el menor, delineó su labio inferior con su pulgar  — aún hay tiempo, sal de aquí, diré que intenté escapar. 

El menor deslizó su mano hasta la nuca de Beck y lo atrajo para compartir un nuevo beso, más  rápido,  pero más intento que el anterior. 

— Si te quedas, me quedaré aquí, encerrado contigo. 

La frase dicha con tal seguridad, hizo suspirar al ilusionista, sabiendo que fue una tontería si quiera intentar que ese chico cambiaría de opinión. La voluntad del menor era férrea al cuidar a quienes amaba, y el corazón de Beck lo sabía, sabía que el chico lo amaba con locura. 

Aceptó tomar su mano, y seguirle a través del pasillo. Sus pasos se aceleraron, sus dedos entrelazados se apretaban con apoyo y cariño. 

— ¿Y  cuál  es el plan?

— Que no nos atrapen  — respondió Peter, haciendo reír al mayor, quien negó con la cabeza, pero aun así le siguió  — robaremos uno de los jets, tengo las contraseñas de vuelo, tardaremos en llegar pero...

“ALERTA DE SEGURIDAD, ALERTA DE SEGURIDAD, ALA DERECHA, CELDA  506, PRISIONERO QUENTIN BECK, ALIAS MYSTERIO”

La voz de alarma de la nave le interrumpió, ya no quedaba tanto tiempo como Peter pensaba, y tardarían más en llegar a la salida. 

— Vete, ahora, ya no está a discusión  — volvió a insistir Beck, soltando su mano  — los voy a distraer, nunca sabrán que estuviste aquí.

—¡No ! No me voy a ir sin ti Quentin ¿Escuchaste? NO-LO-HARÉ. 

“ — Qué bueno que estoy aquí entonces”

Peter miró su comunicador de pulsera, y en la imagen, la foto que le avisaba que era Harley Keener. 

— ¿Harley? 

“ — Ya revisé en que piso están, las escaleras del lado noroeste están libres, suban por allí hasta las zonas de oficina, hay ventanas... salten”

— Harley, estamos en un helicarrier a más de…

“ — ¿Quieres sacar de allí a tú novio o no? “

— Hagamos lo que dice  — pronunció Parker  — Quentin, no voy a dejarte aquí.

El adulto pareció pensarlo un poco.

— Sigamos sus instrucciones  — aceptó. 

Corrieron a las escaleras que les fueron indicadas y tal como Harley dijo, se toparon con una zona de oficinas. 

“ — A su derecha, cualquiera de las primeras tres puertas” Indicó de nuevo la voz del adolescente. 

Tomaron la primera y se aproximaron a la ventana, sorprendiéndose al ver un Jet volando justo al lado. 

“ — Tienen que romper la ventana, pero debe ser de un solo  golpe, en  el momento en que esa cosa se estrelle, sabrán donde están” 

Quentin buscó con la mirada en la oficina, y luego el cristal. Peter podría utilizar sus puños, pero requeriría quizá de un par de golpes. 

— Tengo una idea ¿Tienes suficiente telaraña?

El chico de traje rojo asintió. 

Lo siguiente que Harley vio al asomarse desde la cabina del jet, fue un montón de cristales, y un escritorio que salió volando por la ventana. 

“ — Si que tienen estilo, chicos, ahora salten, que la compañía ya va para allá” 

El par de  fugitivos tomaron  impulso, y pronto estaban volando en el aire, hasta caer con un golpe seco sobre el jet.

— Creo que rompí una costilla  — se quejó Beck, aferrándose con fuerza a las hendiduras de la nave, que ya empezaba a alejarse de la enorme instalación de SHIELD. 

Una compuerta se abrió, y Parker ayudó a su pareja a llegar hasta ella, ambos se precipitaron al interior. Permitiéndose descansar un poco, tirados en medio de la gran aeronave. Se pararon lentamente, viendo al piloto, que los miraba de reojo con una sonrisa.

— Ahora los niños tienen jets de alta tecnología  — pronunció Quentin.

— No es mío, es de Tony  — declaró Harley, acelerando la potencia, y activando los paneles reflectantes que el mismo había ayudado a instalar.

— No sabía que el Señor Stark te dejaba usar sus naves. 

— No sabía que a ti te dejaba fugarte con super villanos  — devolvió, haciendo sonreír a Peter, que se retiró la máscara respirando. 

— ¿Nos están siguiendo?

— Lo intentan  — se burló el rubio  — pero no lo conseguirán. ¿ Tienen  algún lugar en particular que quiera que los lleve? 

Peter sacó se giró al panel y le anotó unas coordenadas. 

— Muchas gracias Harley. 

— No es nada, solo prométeme que, si yo me enamoro de un criminal de fama internacional, estarás allí para ayudarme  — volteó a ver a Quentin de reojo  — y si son iguales a este, quizá lo haga pronto. 

— Supongo que por eso eres el aprendiz de Tony Stark  — pronunció Beck.

— También yo le he enseñado un par de cosas. Ahora siéntense y abróchense los cinturones, el señor Stark está en una base espacial, y quiero devolver esta cosa al  garaje  antes de que vuelva. 

****

— ¿Qué sitio es éste?   — preguntó Beck, después de haberse despedido ambos de Harley, terminando en una playa de Grecia, en una casa realmente bella, alejada de la ciudad más cercana.

— Pertenecía a mis padres  — respondió Peter, contemplando la construcción  — eran dobles agentes, trabajaban para SHIELD, pero fingían que trabajaban para HYDRA. Esta es una de las casas de que HYDRA les otorgó, antes de asesinarnos al descubrir la verdad. 

— No sabía que tus padres fueran agentes.

— Tiene poco que yo me enteré también  — respondió Peter  — y esta casa, ya nadie de quien trabajo con mis padres, queda vivo para saber su ubicación. Ni siquiera  Fury  la conoce, encontré cartas y la ubicación en uno de los  baúles  de mi papá. 

Beck se acercó a él, y le envolvió en sus brazos, debía ser doloroso para el menor, conocer y estar en ese lugar. 

— Es un lugar muy bello. La pasaré bien aquí, aunque te extrañe.

— Yo no voy a irme  — le interrumpió Peter alzando la vista.

— El mundo necesita al hombre araña, Peter.

— Y yo te necesito a ti  — le tomó el rostro  — no quiero salvar la ciudad, el vecindario, el mundo. Ya lo he hecho muchas veces, ahora solo quiero estar aquí, a tu lado. Creo... creo que me lo he ganado. Ned, Harley, y otros amigos míos, se encargan de buscar la verdad, volveremos juntos cuando se sepa que eres inocente. 

Quentin levantó sus manos y acunó el rostro del menor entre ellas, besó su frente y luego sus labios. 

— Te enamoraste de un mal hombre, Peter. 

— Me enamoré de un buen hombre, solo que él aún no sabe que es bueno.

Beck sonrió y volvió a besarle. Su vida había quedado atrás, en el momento que conoció a ese chico, su sufrimiento, su ambición, todo desapareció, dándose cuenta que el ilusionista se había engañado a sí mismo, todo lo que siempre buscó, el reconocimiento, el papel estelar, el gran final y los aplausos, no se comparaban con tener el amor de su dulce Peter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Perdonen los errores de dedo y ortografía, los corregiré en un rato.


End file.
